The Legend of Korra: Expecting the Unexpected P 1
by maila08
Summary: Korra has been feeling nauseous lately...what could it mean?


Expecting the unexpected Part 1

* * *

_I'll be there to comfort you,_  
_Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you_  
_I'll be there with a love that's strong_  
_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will_

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_  
_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after_  
_Whenever you need me, I'll be there_  
_I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you_  
_Just call my name and I'll be there_

* * *

Korra ran to the bathroom for the 4th time that morning. Mako had left early to help Tenzin out with some things and she was alone at the house. For the past two months, she had been feeling nauseous in the morning and sometimes all day. She threw up one more time and washed her teeth again. She stood there in the sink wondering what the hell she had eaten that made her sick. And then it hit her.

She slowly walked up to her room again and looked at herself in the mirror. From the front view she couldn't see any difference in her shape. She turned to the side and gasped. A little bump stuck out, barely noticeable in her stomach area. Korra gulped as she slowly placed her hand on the small bump. Korra started thinking back. She had been late for two months, but that sometimes happened to her, so she hadn't thought about it much.

Korra shook her head, there was no way she was pregnant. Her mother had told her that in her family they had difficulty bearing children and carrying them to full term. She counted back again and realization hit her again. She probably was pregnant. Korra started feeling really dizzy, the room spun around and she tried to get back to bed but didn't make it that far. She fell on her knees and then passed out on the floor.

"Korra? Korra can you hear me?" Mako cried. She slowly opened her eyes and found her husband next to her a worried expression on his face.

"Mako?" she whispered.

"Hey, what happened" he asked caressing her cheek.

"I-I was looking at myself on the mirror and then I felt dizzy and then I don't remember" she said trying to sit up. The familiar dizziness took over and she decided it would be best to lie down.

"Don't force yourself" he told her kissing her forehead. She smiled and pulled him towards the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled her head onto his chest. "Bolin is coming in a few hours; I'll tell him to get Katara then" he informed her.

He felt a nod on his chest. He gently rubbed Korra's back and in a few minutes she was sound asleep. He smiled and gave her another soft kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"How are you feeling Korra?" Katara asked as she ran a hand surrounded with water on her body.

"A little nauseous" she admitted. Katara continued to run her hand and stopped at her stomach, eyes wide. She immediately turned to her student. Korra bit her lip.

"Mako can I speak to Korra for a bit?" she asked the firebender. Mako hesitated but left when his wife gave him a nod. Once Katara was sure he was out of ear shot, she turned to the Avatar once again. "Are you late?"

Korra bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"How many months?"

"Two".

Katara sat on the bed, realizing that there was a possibility Korra might be pregnant. Actually, she was pretty sure she was since she had felt something…more…in her stomach area. It was if something was growing inside the young girl.

"I've been late before" Korra said. Katara shook her head.

"Korra, you're pregnant" she said.

Korra froze. She didn't know whether to be happy or upset or happy. She knew that there was a possibility the baby wouldn't make it past the three months. No, she said to herself. This baby was going to make it, she would have him if it was the last thing she did in this world. Suddenly she felt her heart swell up. She was going to be a mother, and Mako was going to be a father. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm going to be a mom" she managed to choke out. Katara couldn't help smile at her student's happiness.

"Korra, I know you are happy, but…maybe you should wait till past the 3rd month before you…start getting attached" Katara softly said. Korra looked at the old master.

"This is my baby" she said whipping off the tears from her face. "I know he'll make it. I just know it".

The old master smiled. "I hope this baby" she said putting her hand on Korra's stomach "Does make it. He'll have wonderful parents".

Korra smiled. "Can I tell Mako?" she asked. Katara frowned.

"I don't know how he'll take it" she said. Korra frowned as well.

"I know he wants children. I hope he is as happy as I am" she replied. Katara nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can talk. Knowing the nature of the pregnancy and the past history, you are going to have to be very careful. No more fighting, no more training, and you can't be under stress, so that the pregnancy can be as smooth as possible" the old master said. Korra groaned.

"Fine" she replied. She hated the idea of not being able to do anything, but she would do anything for the little life inside of her. Katara smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the head before leaving. A few minutes later Mako walked in.

"What did she say? Are you ok?" he asked rushing by her side. She smiled.

"I'm fine Mako. Well sort of" she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern in his voice.

"You should sit down" she said. Mako frowned. He wondered what was wrong with her and why he needed to be seated to hear it, but nonetheless grabbed a chair and sat down holding her hand.

"Mako, I-I'm" she began.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant" she mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Love, you need to speak louder, I can't hear you" he said as he heard her mumble something unintelligible for the second time.

Korra closed her eyes and blurted "I'm pregnant!"

Mako felt his heart stop for a second, and he could have sworn he and Korra had stopped breathing. The words 'I'm pregnant' rang in his ears. They were going to have a child. He was going to be a father and she was going to be a mother. Time passed and he finally felt his heart restart and his breathing as well.

Korra looked at Mako, waiting for him to say something. Anything. "Mako?" she said.

He looked up at her and slowly smiled. "We're-we're having a baby Korra. A baby!" he said with enthusiasm. Korra smiled and she hugged him. He got on the bed and hugged her tighter.

"Careful!" she said wiggling out of his grip. He blinked at her several times, confused for a second. "Careful, you're going to squish us" she said putting her hand on her stomach.

Mako smiled and put his hand on top of hers. He was as happy as could be but again Tonraq's words rushed into mind _'I don't want you to be upset if she doesn't conceive or get attached if she does'._

Korra watched as his smile faded. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was just remembering what your father told me" he whispered. Korra didn't have to be there to know what they probably had talked about. She put her free hand on his face.

"Mako, we will have this baby. He'll make it, I promise" she said softly. He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"So, how many month's are you?" he asked.

"Uh 2 months?"

He chuckled. "So that means it was when we where at the cabbin?"

Korra blushed and smiled at the memory. "More than likely" she replied. That had to be one of the happiest moments in her life.

Mako chuckled.

"I hope he grows up to be like you" she said kissing his cheek.

"He? You think that baby is a boy?" he asked.

"Yup. Definitely a boy" she said with certainty.

"I don't know. I think it will be a girl" he replied rubbing his hand on her stomach.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, when it's a boy" she teased.

He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her. Korra wasted no time in snuggling herself on his chest with her hand still on her stomach. Mako placed his on top of hers again.

"It doesn't matter what the baby is" he said. "As long as it is healthy"

Korra smiled. "I couldn't agree more".


End file.
